


Pro At Imperfections

by sexualising



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Josh is a sweetheart, M/M, tyjo gets stood up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualising/pseuds/sexualising
Summary: Tyler really thinks he should've just stayed at home.Till Bubblegum Guy comes along and makes it all better.





	Pro At Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted

3.51pm

Tyler Joseph sat alone at the little table for two in the corner of the quaint little café down the street. He glimpsed at his watch, he was exactly 9 minutes early to the date he'd somehow managed to score with the hot bassist he'd met yesterday. He tapped his feet anxiously, wondering if he was too early. Would the guy find him desperate for showing up so early? Would he get creeped out? He shook his head and snapped at the rubber band at his wrist trying to clear his head.

 

4.02 pm

'Okay he'll be here any minute now', Tyler told himself 'Just keep calm and don't make him think you're weird'. He took in a shaky breath, it would be okay. The sound of the door opening caused his head to jerk up hopefully but he was quickly disappointed when he saw a bubblegum pink haired man walk in instead of his date. He sighed and went back to tapping his feet.

 

4.23pm

'Maybe he's stuck in traffic or something", Tyler mused despite knowing that there was hardly any in the small town he lived in. He'd been eyeing door for a while now but no one had come in after Bubblegum Guy, who was sitting two tables away from Tyler tapping away at his phone. Tyler looked at him for a while. He was very pretty he decided. He snuck a glimpse at the door again and sighed once more. He seemed to be doing that alot these days he thought as he got up and made his way to the front of the cafe to get himself a drink.

 

4.41pm

'Maybe he stood me up, can't really blame him'

 

5.07m

'God, how could I be stupid enough to think someone would actually want to go out with me.'

 

5.22pm

'Wow, probably should've just stayed at my house".

 

 

5.34pm

"Bubblegum Guy is really pretty"

 

5.42pm

"Don't cry in front of everyone. It's okay. Maybe he just forgot or something.

 

5.48pm

"Nearly two hours. God Tyler, how much more pathetic can this get. Just go back already, he's not gonna show"

5.51pm

A now cold caramel latte sat untouched in front of Tyler.  
Tyler, who was now minutes away from bursting into tears and curling up. He bit his lip and hung his head. This was so not how he expected the evening to go. He imagined laughing with his date and not letting his anxiety take over him and sharing a brownie and staring into each other's eyes and maybe even kissing him at outside his house. Instead all he did was sit there pathetically wallowing in sadness and staring at Bubblegum Guy and feeling all jittery when he offered him little sympathatic smiles. Tyler looked over at his table and frowned when he didn't see him there. He let out a little puff of breath and decided to sit there for maybe just 5 mintues more to calm himself down.  
A loud thump on his table made him look up suddenly and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bubblegum Guy in standing front of him. Tyler's eyes went from his pretty face to the plateful of warm brownie he'd dumped on his table and then back up again.

'Um hi. I'm Josh, you're sad. I-I mean you're not sad you're a uh person and uh you uh just look sad and um hi?'

Tyler just stared at him, mouth a little open. He was even prettier up close.

'Hello?'

'I uh saw you got stood up and you really did look sad and I thought maybe you'd want a brownie or something y'know? To cheer you up.' Bubbl- Josh let out a nervous little laugh. 'I'm sorry, I should probably go.'

'No!' Tyler said perhaps a little too loudly. ' I'm Tyler. Do you uh want to maybe sit?'

Josh's crinkled adorably when he smiled. He sat down, a little awkwardly, in the chair opposite to Tyler and held up two shiny spoons, shoving one into Tyler's hand. ''I'm sorry your date didn't show up', he said cramming a spoonful of the brownie in his mouth.

Tyler twirled his spoon around in his hand and smiled at the pretty boy in front of him.

"You know what? I'm really glad he didn't"


End file.
